


Secret Nights

by PandaPrincessRose (DaemonRose)



Series: (Bruce & Dick) Nights [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dom Dick Grayson, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex as Coping Mechanism, Sub Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/PandaPrincessRose
Summary: Their relationship is secret until it isn't.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: (Bruce & Dick) Nights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Secret Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a prompt sent to me on tumblr and it said "brudick secret relationship AND dom/sub" with sub/bruce which made me so happy.  
> I didn't make it very explicit because I feel like I'm not too good at writing explicit smut (or action or dialogue), I think I'm better with subtle implications, thoughts, and feelings.  
> Anyway, feel free to point out mistakes.  
> Hope you like it.

They were heading towards their six month anniversary and no one except for Alfred knew about their relationship yet. At least, neither Bruce nor Dick had told anyone and no one had said anything yet. Which meant that either they were very good at hiding it from the family or if someone had figured them out they were very discreet about it. And the latter meant not many possibilities. Babs probably knew something but didn’t say anything. Maybe Tim. Mostly, Dick thought, their secret relationship was still a secret. They had agreed that it was safer when as few people knew as possible.

So it was a little shocking that their secret came out by them getting caught inflagranti.

The last week had been rough for both of them but mostly for Bruce. A case of human trafficking and then a mission with the league. There were a lot of casualties. Bruce was angry at himself and the world for everyone he couldn’t save.

After some time in their relationship, they had figured out a way to somehow ease some of Bruce’s stress and guilt.

Dick noticed how tense Bruce was when he came back from the mission and knew what he needed; They were in the cave, still half in costume. Dick suppressed the need to just hug him, this was not the time; they could cuddle later. He did, however, grab Bruce, and pushed him back against the work station while he kissed him. When Bruce kissed back and relaxed, Dick pulled back and his hands land on Bruce’s shoulders. They look at each other for a moment, it’s like a silent conversation, Dick looking for the confirmation that they’re on the same page and then Bruce sank to his knees.

Usually, they have a secret room for their bedroom activities. One where they couldn’t be heard when they were loud. Not that Bruce was very vocal during sex, sometimes though, he did get loud, a short loud groan or almost scream when Dick hit his prostate hard. Or Dick almost yelled at him to take it and do better next time.

They barely had done anything in the cave or anywhere else yet. There was urgency for both of them this time and Bruce had it not in him to object and to move to their room at that moment. Not when Dick’s hands were fists in his hair as he pushed into his mouth. Or when he was told to turn around, bent over and Dick pulled Batman’s tights down, slapped the exposed cheeks once, twice.

“You’ll be good, right?” A whisper next to his ear before slicked fingers push inside. “Yes.” Low and strained with pleasure.

* * *

Of course Jason knew how to get into the cave unnoticed. He wished he didn’t now.

“What the fuck!?”

He stared for a second, then slammed his hands over his eyes. The picture was seared into his memory now. Bruce bent over the desk, Dick fucking into him. He heard them whisper and clothes rustling. When he took his hands down, they had their pants back on; Dick tried to cover his erection, blushing furiously.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it where Dick gripping it had made a mess.

“Jason.”

His arms crossed, Jason looked at them, judging.

“We’re together!” Dick suddenly blurted out. “And,” he held his hands up in defense, “we have sex.”

Jason snorted at that. “Thanks for the reminder.” When he asked, Jason was surprised how long they have been hiding it. “I’m hurt you didn’t tell me.” Bruce winced. Dick could see where this was going. “Jay, not now,” he almost pleaded. They were emotionally too exhausted to deal with this right now. Bruce wanted to explain but Jason just shrugged. “Okay.”

They would have a talk about it later. Right now, Bruce took the information on an open case Jason came to give them. They thanked him and Jason said he’d better leave so they could get back to what they were doing. Bruce sighed, the tension back and Dick pulled him towards the showers.

* * *

In their room, now they were taking it slow. Dick was lying on top of Bruce; they were kissing deeply for minutes, grinding against each other.

“I think it’s okay,” Dick had said as they had been in the shower and Bruce had sucked him again. “That Jason knows. I mean, not how he found out, but, you know. Maybe it’s not so bad if some people know. People we trust.” He had groaned as Bruce had hummed in agreement.

Bruce’s hands on Dicks hips were gripping harder, slowly sliding lower and Dick pinned them down on the mattress above his head. After a while of making out like this, Dick got up. Bruce made a noise, not quite a whine when the pressure on his body was gone.

“Turn around,” Dick said and took the lube from the nightstand. “I’m not done with you yet.”

But he noticed that Bruce was slowly losing the tension in his body and it amazed Dick that he could do that for him. To give him relieve and pleasure. That Bruce trusted him enough to give him that much control over him. That was part of Bruce showing him what he struggled to express with words. They had come so far where it came to Dick easier to say how he was feeling about Bruce. They had come to be okay with their relationship and maybe they would be okay to tell their friends and family about it without Bruce freaking out about the risks.

Their relationship had never been easy, it was still complicated but they had come to agreeable terms mostly. Dick thought it was good or even better for both of them and that they were okay. As he pushed inside Bruce, he whispered, “I’ve got you,” and “love you.” Dick felt the shudder that ran through Bruce’s body and smiled.


End file.
